Tale as old as time
by livingIngray
Summary: Fairy Tales are never reality, which is what Kagome always told herself. Forced by her circumstances to grow up too quickly and find a husband, Kagome learned you did not have time for love or fairytales. But then again you can always find love in the most unexpected places. Based on Beauty and the Beast. Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tale as old as time  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome  
Summary: Fairy Tales are never reality, which is what Kagome always told herself. Forced by her circumstances to grow up too quickly and find a husband, Kagome learned you did not have time for love or fairytales. But then again you can always find love in the most unexpected places. Based on Beauty and the Beast. Inu/Kag  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. :(

_Prologue: The Old Wife's Tale_

Love. It had the funny ability of sneaking up on you when you least expected it. Which is why many people hate love. Because sometimes you ended up falling for someone you never thought you would. From an early age I was always fascinated by love and the wonders it worked on the mind of others. Like how love made the duke's son run off to be with the baker's daughter. Or how my dad, the inventor (who was obsessed with work), fell in love with my mother, the quiet Librarian. Ever since I was young my mother would tell me stories about love. And my favorite was the tale of the Beast.

_There once was a young prince who lived in a large beautiful castle. He had everything he ever wanted. All the riches in the world, all the servants at his attendance, the love of his parents, and the adoration of the rest of the kingdom. However, one day, his father caught a grave illness. No matter how many healers and magicians came to the King's aid no one could cure him. Finally the King died after battling the illness for three days. Sadness came upon the kingdom and the little prince's personality underwent a drastic change. The little prince couldn't understand why a good man like his father could die so quickly and so horribly. The prince began to have a very bleak outlook on life and even the constant love and affection from his mother could not help the prince return to how he was before. Eventually the prince's mother also died of an unknown illness and in a short length of time. The once kind prince shut himself away from the world and turned away from all his friends. Only on occasions did he come out to make his presence known at grand balls and other events that were required of him. Eventually the royal advisors brought to the Prince's attention that it was time for him to choose a Princess to marry so he could become King._  
_The Prince did not believe in love and certainly didn't see why he needed to be married. All he wanted was to become King right away. Despite the Prince's wishes of not having a bride the royal advisors provided him with five princesses from far off kingdoms and he had to only pick one. There was one princess, the Princess Kikyo that caught the prince's eye. The princess was beautiful, she had nice pale skin as white as snow, a sharp wit to match that of the prince, and a kind heart. However the princess was hiding a huge secret. The Princess was not really beautiful. She had obtained a jewel that was handed down to her from her mother that disguised her hideousness. This jewel made it so any person who looked upon her image would see the most beautiful woman in the world. Kikyo believed that one day she would meet a man that would love her enough that he would see past her ugliness and she would not need the jewel anymore. And as the Prince and the Princess Kikyo began to fall in love with one another, Kikyo began to believe that Inuyasha would be the man to love her for who she was. Eventually the prince announced his engagement to the Princess Kikyo and the whole kingdom was happy for the time being. A great feast was to be thrown in the honor of the engagement of the two and Princess Kikyo planned to reveal her true self to the prince on that night. Although her younger sister Kaede urged against it, Kikyo did not abide her sister's advice. On that night everyone was merry and happy. The ball was full of couples dancing about and in the middle of the ballroom danced the future King with his future Queen. When the feast began to die down and the attention was off the prince and the princess for a while, the princess pulled the prince away from the festivities. Princess Kikyo first asked the prince if he loved her and he replied that he did. Then she asked if he wanted to spend the rest of life with her. And he also replied that he did. She then told the prince that she had been hiding a secret from him and she was afraid he would hate her for it. The prince laughed at the absurdity of him ever hating her. And told her to just reveal her secret to him so he could quell her fears. The princess reached for the necklace around her neck. It was gold and on the front there was a pale pink jeweled ball. She took the necklace off and held it in her hand then she asked the prince to take the jewel from her. The prince did so and as soon as he held the necklace in his hand the princess's image began to change before him. Her beautiful face changed and she held the face of a witch. Her nose grew larger and her shiny hair turned dull. Also moles began to appear on her once flawless face. And the Prince gasped in horror at the sight before him. The princess smiled tentatively at the prince but the look of horror on his face wiped the smile of her face. _

"_What is the matter my prince?" the princess asked with nervousness in her voice. _

"_You...you are hideous!" replied the prince as he took five steps backward._

_The princess stared at the prince and tears fell down her face. But didn't the prince love her? If he loved her, shouldn't her appearance not matter? The princess was confused and before she knew it the Prince was shouting for guards to seize her and throw her in the dungeon. The princess was carted away by the guards as she screamed "I hate you!" at the Prince who just glared at her with a look of hatred. All alone in the dungeon the princess realized the jewel was gone since she had given it to the prince and she was going to be forever ugly. The princess cried all night and suddenly a voice whispered into her ear._

"_Do you want revenge on the prince?" the voice asked. The voice was like a soft purr and it completely hypnotized the princess._

"_Yes," she responded in a daze. _

_The princess got up and all of the locks of the dungeon clicked open. The guards outside the dungeon were confused but charged towards the cell anyways and one look into the princess's eyes caused them to faint. The voice had taken over the body of the princess and no one could stand in her way. The princess made it all the way up to the prince's room and she entered it silently. The prince was gazing outside his window so he did not see the princess's entry. The princess called out the prince's name in the voice that had taken over her body. The prince turned around at the sound and he saw the princess standing before him, her image the same as before. Ugly just like a witch, the complete opposite from what her beauty was at the beginning of the ball. The prince with a roar yelled for his guards but no one came. The princess smiled and when the prince took a look at her eyes he could not see any pupils, just darkness. Once he looked into her eyes, the prince could not move or talk. Then, the princess opened her mouth and began to speak. _

"_You shall be cursed just like I cursed your parents. But your punishment shall be different, my prince. The jewel you have in your possession shall make it so anyone that looks upon you will see the image of a half demon. If the jewel is ever out of your possession for even a second, you shall die."_

_The princess reached out and took the jewel from around the Prince's neck. As soon as she touched it, the jewel turned completely black. _

"_You have until the jewel turns fully pink again to find someone outside of the kingdom who will love you. If you do not before the jewel turns pink again, you will die. And so will everyone else in your kingdom. The regular humans of the kingdom are all in a deep sleep while your royal advisors shall be cursed as well. However, the curses shall all be different," the voice said with a dark chuckle._

_Then, the figure of the princess Kikyo, with one last dark humored smile at the prince, turned around and disappeared. From then on everything the princess had said came true. The people of the kingdom went into a deep sleep while his royal advisors were cursed. The prince, now in his half demon form, locked himself up in his room and never came out. The kingdom was soon long forgotten by everyone else and only stories of the prince were passed down unto others. And eventually these stories became just small tales that not many remembered. However, to this day, it is said that the prince is still alive and looking for someone who could love him. But who would ever love a beast?_

I never knew why I loved this tale so much. It didn't have a happy ending and it was quite sad how the love of the prince and the princess became ruined all because of the prince's poor decisions. But for some reason, ever since I was a little girl, I believed that I would be the one to fall in love with the beast. However, as I grew up, I realized love did not work that way. And the story was nothing but a fairytale. Soon my mother died and it was just me, my father, and my younger brother Sota. Father was getting poorer every day as the taxes continued to rise. And it was my job to find a husband who was rich enough to support me and my family. Love was out of the question and I dedicated my days to husband hunting instead of reading the books and tales my mom left behind. But no one wanted to marry a poor inventor's daughter. And everyone else in the village found me strange and stayed away from me. I had no friends except my little brother. My future looked bleak. And just like the Beast, I was cursed to never find someone who would love me. Because who would ever love a poor inventor's daughter?

**A/N: My first Inu/Kag fic :D. Inuyasha was my first anime ever, also Rurouni Kenshin ^^. And I've always wanted to write a story about Inuyasha and Kagome. And I thought a spin on Beauty and the Beast would be perfect. If you have any questions or thoughts pm me or review please :) Hope you enjoyed the prologue. **


	2. The Cougar

Chapter 1: The Cougar  
Pairing: Inu/Kag  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though if I could own any part of him it would be his ears ^^.

**A/N: If anyone has any questions please pm me or leave me a review. Well here is the first official chapter**

_The Cougar_

Unlike the other girls in the village I didn't really do much to try and actively find a husband. I was not into face coloring or dressing extravagantly to get attention. I always just wore my plain green and white dress and kept my hair tied in one. I was not ugly nor was I very pretty. I considered myself to look above average but only slightly. If I tried dressing up I would probably be very pretty. However, my looks were not my concern with everyone else. It was my habits. In my village it was unseemly for a girl to spend all her time reading books. When my mom died my father inherited my mom's library which I decided to take over. Not many people came to the library on a daily basis so I mostly spent my time inside reading all the books the library had to offer. _All of them. _I had probably read all the books in the library at least 3 time already. And currently I was reading the short story _Red Riding Hood. _A story very commonly known in my village which many of the elders claimed to be true. Two villages over, in the village called Nighorn, there was a young girl whose name was never remembered so people just called her 'Red' because of her bright red hair. Well the tale goes when she was on her way to another village she bumped into a wolf demon who whisked her away back to wherever he came from and made her his bride. And Red was never heard from again in the village and her family was, of course, devastated. I believed the story to only be one made up by elders in the village to try and stop young girls from traveling on their own. In almost every village people were scared of demons though the existence of demons was never proven. I had never seen any and I did not think anyone else in my village had either but my mother had always told me demons were real because she had seen many on several occasions. I always wondered how demons would look like, if they looked like animals or something else entirely. The ring of the bell on the library door pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see two men enter and bow down. I stared at them puzzled and soon a third man entered the library. From his posture he seemed to be of royalty which was strange because royals never came to our small village. He had long black hair which he kept up in a ponytail, deep blue eyes, and tanned skin which probably meant he had been traveling for quite some time.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! Get up. You're scaring the pretty lady," he said and then turned to grace me with a smile. I blinked as I spotted his huge canines; I had never seen them so big before. And his smile reminded me of that of an animal. But at the same time it was quite charming. He walked up to my battered counter which I was standing behind and said "If I may" and reached for my hand to plant a kiss on the front of my hand. I blushed deeply because I was not used to this kind of attention especially from someone as handsome as he was. He released my hand and smiled again then began to speak.

"We are very sorry to intrude, my lady, but I was wondering if you might have something I have been searching for."

The two men behind him were silent as they stared at me. The man was also staring at me as he waited for a response. I cleared my throat and blushed again at his intense stare.

"Erm, I'm sorry, what exactly are you looking for?" I asked tentatively and with a shy smile. I was internally hurting myself because I was acting like some of the other girls in the village when they were in the presence of someone handsome.

"I am looking for a book. I have searched many of the other villages and I have never been able to find it. It is the tale of the Shikon Jewel. And alas there has never been a recorded author."

The Shikon Jewel? I had never heard of such a thing before in all the stories that my mother had told me. I did not want to disappoint the man who looked like he had came from someplace very far so I decided to question him more.

"Can you tell me more about this story?"

He cleared his throat and put his two hands behind his back as he began to pace around my small library as he talked to me.

"Well, there are five tales that complete the whole tale of the Shikon Jewel. The tale of Midoriko, the tale of the jealous priestess, the tale of the ugly princess, the tale of Naraku and finally the tale of the Beast."

The last tale made me almost gasp in surprise. The tale of the Beast? The tale my mother always told me as a little girl...why would it be important to this man? I was ambivalent about whether I should help him or not and reveal that I had the book. He seemed nice but I did not know if I could trust him. I stared at him and put on my best "I am very confused" face.

"Why exactly are these tales important Sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

He stopped his pacing and turned to me once again.

"I'm glad you asked. Well, the jewel is made out of very expensive materials and if one person has the jewel they can become the richest person in the world. If it lands in the wrong hands then terrible things can happen. The whereabouts of the jewel are however unknown. If one has all of the five tales they can figure out where the jewel is. I am on a mission to get rid of the jewel so it can not fall into the hands of a mere commoner."

Now I was actually confused. If the jewel was real wouldn't it mean the other things were real as well? But how could something like the jewel possibly exist? Also, if the jewel was real wouldn't it mean that the jewel was now in the possession of the cursed prince? But if the jewel was ever to come out of the possession of the prince he would die...

"Are the tales real then?" I asked with my voice full of curiosity.

The man laughed and responded, "No no, of course not. The jewel may be real but the tales surely aren't. Things like demons and magic do not exist, my dear."

Of course such things weren't real. Still, something about the man rubbed me the wrong way. And I certainly was not going to give up one of my favorite books and one of the only things I had left of my mother to a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry, mister, but I do not have anything you are seeking."

The man nodded and then snapped his fingers at the two men behind him who immediately bowed down again. The man turned around to walk out of my library. Then he suddenly stopped at the entrance and turned around.

"How rude of me, I didn't give you my name. I am Kouga and you are?"

Kouga. What a manly name. It sounded like cougar. There! That's what it was. His smile reminded me of that of a cougar...or a wolf. He had the smile of a ruthless animal with a dose of charm mixed in. I realized he was still awaiting my response.

"My name is Kagome."

He smiled again and I could not help staring at his teeth.

"What a lovely name," he said with the same amount of charm that was in his smile. He walked back to me and gave me another kiss on my hand.

"Until next time, Kagome," he said as he winked at me. Then he exited my shop and the two men left with him.

* * *

I closed up the library and began my walk home. The village was crowded as usual with many people buying vegetables and fruits in preparation for dinner. I stopped and said hi to many of the other villagers since it was a small village and everyone knew each other. As I was nearing home, I saw that a crowd had began to form and, being the curious person I am, I decided to take a look. I saw the triplets Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka and decided to ask them what was going on.

"A handsome man has appeared."

"And he's really rich."

"I can't breathe because he's so handsome."

The three girls responded to me all at once and I rolled my eyes at their display. It looked like I was not going to be able to get inside the crowd. Then suddenly the crowd parted and the man that everyone was focused on walked out towards my direction. I realized it was the man from earlier.

"Look there he goes isn't he dreamy?" said the three girls at the same time.

Kouga came up to me and took my hand and kissed it again. Was he in love with my hand or something?

"My Fair Lady Kagome we meet once again," he said to me and instead of flashing his teeth his smiled with his mouth closed but his smile wasn't any less charming from before. I slowly released my hand from his grasp so I didn't seem too rude. I looked around to notice that the huge crowd from earlier had now began to form around me and Kouga. My cheeks turned a deep red and I was cursing internally at myself. Seriously I had never blushed so much in my life.

"It's nice to also meet you again, Kouga. But, um, I should be on my way home. My father will get worried." I bowed deeply at him then turned to leave the crowd. The crowd parted in order for me to have a path to leave and I walked out and ignored the jealous looks coming from the triplets. I had an inkling that everyone was still staring at me but when I turned my head to look back everyone seemed to be minding their own business. It probably was just all in my head, I thought to myself as I headed home.

* * *

Kouga sat down on the largest seat in the bar while everyone else waited on him and fed him compliments. Ginta and Hakkaku were to his left and right, respectively.

"Why are we still here in this village, Prince Kouga?" whispered Ginta quietly to Kouga.

Kouga smiled at a young maiden who had just poured some beer into his cup and then turned to his left to answer Ginta.

"That girl from earlier, when I asked her if she knew about the tales? I could smell that she had lied to me. She knows something and I'm not going anywhere until I find out what it is. Also, she is very beautiful and has a lovely scent," said Kouga with a wolfish smirk.

"But prince-uh Sir Kouga, what about Ayame?" asked the nerve wrecked Hakkaku. All the smells in the bar were making his nose burn and he wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but here.

Kouga scoffed at Hakkaku. "What about her? She knew from the beginning when she ran away from her village to be with me that she wasn't the only one I was interested in. I'm a prince, I can have as many concubines as I wish. And the lovely Kagome shall soon be on that list."


	3. The Beast

_Chapter 2:_ The Beast  
Pairing: Inu/Kag  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(

**A/N: Second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. While writing this I listened to songs from the movie Up...I have no idea why xD. But it is a brilliant movie that always makes me cry.**

_Chapter 2: The Beast_

Deep in the forest long away from the village high on a mountain there was a large castle. The castle was once a beautiful shade of blue and gold. Years ago it would be the first thing you see while traveling through the dark forest. The shining gold that would make merchants stare in envy and the beautiful shade of blue that was as shiny as the ocean on a clear sunny day. Now after years of no care for the castle's appearance the gold yellow turned dull. And the blue shade did not even stand out anymore instead it just blended in with the surrounding sky. Also after the 50 years vines had grown around all around the castle itself to even further enshroud the castle from view.

If one took a closer look inside the castle grounds it would be like being transported 50 years into the past. Everything was the same as it was back then and nothing had changed. All around the courtyard lay people on the floor. The people would appear to be dead from the perspective of a person just taking a glance at the scene before them. However everyone in the courtyard and all around the castle were just sleeping. Upon close inspection you could hear the snores of the villagers, guards, royal advisors, and other members of the castle. Surprisingly after 50 years nobody had aged their features stayed exactly the same. As if they were in a timeless sleep.

And yet even though everyone was asleep there was one man who sat upon the huge fountain in the courtyard. He was resting his head upon his left arm in deep thought and was looking around at the same time at all the sleeping villagers. His right arm laid at his side and was covered up by multiple bandages suggesting that a grave wound had befell his arm. He suddenly sat up and stretched out both his arms. His purple and black robes stood out against the attire of the sleeping villagers. The villagers all seemed to be dressed in such expensive clothing like they were attending a ball or a festival. Yet the vigil man was dressed in such dark clothing, possibly to signify he was in mourning. After his stretch the man got up and weaved his way through the sleeping villagers on the ground and back inside the castle. One would wonder why the man had not thought to try and remove some of the villagers on the cold ground to a more comfortable sleeping area. It was possible the blame fell upon a man who was just glancing outside a stain glassed window to look upon the outside of the castle. However as soon as he glanced outside the castle a second later he pulled back the shades once again and turned away from the window. Strange that in a castle filled with many sleeping members there was but two occupants fully awake.

* * *

Inside the castle there was a young woman fiercely scrubbing the grandiose table that covered most of the room. She was frustrated at many things and the only way at the moment to get rid of that frustration was to release it on an object. Which in this case was the table. She suddenly stopped and breathed out a long sigh and slumped against the opposite wall. Her dark brown hair fell all over her face and shoulders and she hung her head down and clenched her fists.

"_Sis are you sure you don't want me to deal with it?"_

The voice had come from inside of the young woman's head. However the woman did not seem to think this at all strange that she was the only person in the room and she was hearing a voice. And the voice was coming from inside her head.

"No I'm fine Kohaku."

She straightened her posture and looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was decorated with flying and dancing cherubs. They were all merry and happy and the woman scoffed in bitter jealousy at the image. If only everyone else in this castle could be happy again she thought to herself.

"_Happiness can be achieved if the curse is broken," replied the voice from her head again. _

"Don't you think I know that Kohaku...", yelled the woman angrily out loud to the empty air, "...every week we try to lure a pretty maiden here but all he does is reject all of them. He doesn't even give any of them a chance. And time is running out. I can't stay like this forever."

The voice was silent and did not offer a response to her ranting.

The young woman smiled sadly and said "I'm sorry Kohaku I'm being thoughtless."

"_It's ok. You are just frustrated like everyone else is. But don't you think the prince is frustrated as well? The first few times we tried to get a maiden to fall in love with him it did not work out too well if you recall." _

"Yes, yes I know. But he gives up hope so quickly. I'm sure that there is a maiden out there who can fall in love with him...but his temper...not even Miroku's prayers to Buddha can get rid of that temper."

The voice chuckled silently and in response said "_He hides his true feelings behind his temper we all know that all too well. Speaking of Miroku where is he?" _

"Last I saw he was sitting down at the fountain."

"_Have you talked to him since the incident?"_

"No," the young woman uttered harshly.

"_Sango...now who is the one being difficult?" _

"I'm not being difficult! I just wish that Miroku wouldn't flirt with every maiden he lures here...the maidens are supposed to fall in love with the prince not with him. If he would just control those hands of his," replied the woman named Sango with frustration evident in her voice.

"_Oho you sound jealous my dear sister."_

"I am not jealous! I just want this curse to be finished with. So everything can be back to normal. So we can get father and mother back...," her voice trailed off and she began to absently stare at the above mural of the cherubs once again.

The voice was silent once again and remained silent to leave Sango to her thoughts.

Suddenly the closing of a door jolted Sango from her melancholy thoughts. Someone had entered the kitchen and she looked up to see a man with jet black hair wearing purple and black robes.

Sango turned her head away to ignore the look of the man who entered.

"Sango I came to tell you before I left that I am going out once again."

Sango scoffed and rolled her eyes, "What is the point of you going out to find anyone? All you do is flirt with them and the prince doesn't even pay attention to the girls you bring back."  
"Is that all you think of me dearest Sango? Just a flirt, I am deeply hurt," replied the man while clutching his chest in an appearance of being hurt by Sango's words.

"Don't kid yourself Miroku. You have always been a flirt ever since I have known you. Everyone knows it."

Miroku sighed, "Sango I know I have disappointed you but I promise this time will be different I can feel it."

Sango remained silent for a while and then asked, "Does he know you are going to do this?"

Miroku shook his head.

"I was just on my way to inform him. I shall be on my way then. Also good morning Kohaku." And with that Miroku left the kitchen to journey up the stairs to inform the prince of his decision.

* * *

Miroku slowly journeyed up the millions of stairs that led to the prince's room. He was in no haste to deliver the news because he knew he would probably anger the prince and the prince's anger wasn't something he liked to view. He finally reached the top floor and immediately you could notice the difference in this floor from all the others. This floor was darker than the others, there was no light shining through anywhere but Miroku was used to this floor so he was able to guide himself around with getting lost. Also as Miroku walked on you could see broken mirrors laying on the floor and on the walls.

The farther Miroku traveled down the hall the more broken mirrors were present and clawed markings began appearing on the wall. Miroku's face turned grim as he noticed fresh new claw markings on a wall he just passed. This meant the prince was currently not in a really good mood. Miroku finally paused in front of a door that looked like it had suffered years of abuse.

He slowly reached his left arm forward and knocked once on the door. There was no need for him to knock more than once because he was sure that the prince would be able to hear the first knock no matter how low it was.

"Come in Miroku," said a voice that was gravely and gruff.

Miroku sighed and kissed his prayer beads that were wrapped around his right arm before he entered the room. He needed all the luck from Buddha that he could get if he was going to face the upcoming anger that would be thrown his way.  
Miroku closed the door silently and carefully behind him so no more damage came to the door. He turned back around to address the prince who was feet away staring outside the window. The only thing that Miroku could clearly was the silver hair of the prince.

Miroku coughed quietly and then said "Prince Inuyasha I was going to journey out to some new villages to find some new maidens. Just wanted to let you know before I did anything."

"You always do what you want Miroku. There is no need to be concerned for my feelings on the matter."

"But sire! Of course I must consult you before doing anything. I am only trying to break the curse..."

"THE CURSE WILL NEVER BE BROKEN," roared the Prince at the now trembling man.

"My Prince I-"

"Leave. Now."

Miroku nodded up and down and then rushed out the room.

The prince returned back to his post at the window and sighed. He held his head in his hands and then lifted back up his head to glare at his claws. He yelled out frustratedly and scraped his claws along the wall next to the window. His dark red eyes pierced through the dark room and then he further retreated into his corner by the window.

"The curse will never be broken," he whispered quietly. He glimpsed Miroku leaving the castle grounds to venture outside. He chuckled at the man. How foolish was Miroku to believe that someone would ever fall in love with him. How pathetic. No one would ever love him. He was a beast and that was all he would ever be. Never a normal human man who would marry and continue his generation.

Miroku was at least lucky to have the appearance of a normal man though Miroku was cursed as well. There was a gaping hole in his right arm and if he were to ever remove the garments and prayer beads that were wrapped around his arm he would suck in everything in sight. Inuyasha knew everyone was counting on him to break this curse but he knew that it would not be possible. In order for one to fall in love both members must have a mutual attraction to the other. For how could love blossom without a mutual attraction? Was it even possible...

The prince lifted up his hand to clutch something around his neck. He pulled a necklace and at the end of the necklace there was a small jewel. The jewel was a very dark shade of pink and as the prince stared at the jewel his red eyes seemed to grow darker. He snarled at the jewel and gritted his teeth.

"Why do you mock me?"

He grasped the jewel in his palm and squeezed real hard in an attempt to break the jewel. He stopped seconds later because he knew it was pointless. The prince once again turned to glance out the window at a world that would never accept him. His sad eyes closed and he silently began to cry.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Any questions or comments please ask. Thanks guys :)**


End file.
